


A (not especially) subtle seduction

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Day 7 Joger week, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, but you know me I like silly, kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: John wants Roger to do something for him and he's not especially subtle about it.Joger week Day 7 - “I don’t know how to do this, but you make we want to find out”





	A (not especially) subtle seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Look at me, slipping in at the last day of Joger week to contribute with a little something xD  
I LOVE this ship (ofc I do, have you met me? I love all the ships!) and was so sad when I realized I wouldn't have time to join the week. But, a little silly smut, I managed to produce.
> 
> I've chosen to go with the prompt for day 7: “I don’t know how to do this, but you make we want to find out” but changed the wording just a little to fit ^^
> 
> Thank you so much to sarinataylor on tumblr for hosting this week!!

“I think you should suck my dick.” 

Roger blinks. He stares at John, then suspiciously looks around them, looking for the culprit. It can’t possibly have been John who said that. “What?” He ends up slurring, pulling his pint of beer closer.

“I think you should suck my dick.” And yeah no, that’s definitely John, glassy green eyes dark and on Roger.

Roger blinks again. Then he shrugs and takes another large gulp of his beer. John must be wasted. And Roger’s clearly not drunk enough.

\- - -

The second time it happens, Roger’s not as drunk, not drunk at all, really. They’re out at the pub, after another successful gig and Roger promised he’d drive them home. Freddie and Brian are over by the bar, getting some more drinks. 

John shuffles a bit closer to Roger on the bench they share, and Roger shivers when he feels the bassist’s hot breath on his cheek. “Um hey?” 

“Rog, I really want you to blow me.”

This time Roger frowns, gives John a light swat on the arm. If it was any other man saying this to him, Roger would have socked them immediately. But it’s not… It’s shy, quiet, adorable John. 

“Stop talking shit Deaky.” He mutters, scooting away from John until half his left buttcheek is hanging off the bench.

John’s eyes bore into him, and for some reason, he can feel himself blushing. This is ridiculous.

“I’m not.” John answers, before finishing his drink. Roger’s eyes are drawn to John’s pale throat as he swallows. He feels weirdly tense and woozy at the same time.

“I mean it.” John’s hand is large and warm as he puts it on Roger’s thigh. Now it’s Roger’s turn to swallow.

He lets out a forced chuckle and moves John’s hand from his lap. “You’re drunk Deacon.”

John’s lips pull upwards into a crooked smile. “Am I?”

\- - -

“Come on babe I know you want it…” John’s voice is low and full of dirty promises.

Roger whines and looks up at the other man from where he’s kneeling on the floor. John cradles his jaw with one hand, opening up his tight jeans with the other.

“Good…” John whispers, cock in hand. He pulls Roger closer, lets the wet tip of his hard cock trail over his bottom lip. Roger closes his eyes and lets his mouth fall open.

Breathing all over the place and cock rock hard in his pajama pants, Roger wakes up in his bed. He stares at the ceiling, panting. 

Oh. Fuck. Oh fucking shit no.

\- - -

This time they’re both drunk, really drunk, draped over each other on the worn couch. They had opted to stay at home drinking this time. Freddie is out as a light, half on top of Roger. Brian has gone to his bedroom, always the most responsible one.

“Can’t stop imagining it…” John practically moans into Roger’s ear, clumsy hands wandering dangerously close to places they shouldn’t be. “‘s just… your lips. They’re so pretty. And pink. And pouty. Hahah so many Ps…”

Roger’s cock immediately comes to attention and he glares at it, then at John. Not this shit again.

“Deaks,” he shakes his head. That makes everything spin so he instead rests his forehead on top of messy brown hair. “I’m not gay.”

John’s thumb runs up beneath his shirt, traces his happy trail. “You could be.”

Yes. Maybe. He could be. 

Freddie makes a strangled, wheezy sound in his sleep and promptly knees Roger in the dick.

\- - -

“I’m telling you Fred, he’s being all dirty talking and seductive, ALL the time!” Roger groans, face in his hands. “He won’t stop talking about me sucking his cock.”

Freddie’s eyebrows are by his hairline. “We’re… still talking about Deaky?”

“Yes!”

“Nuh uh.” The singer snorts, leaning back on his chair. “Not possible.”

Roger whines miserably. “It’s true. I promise.”

“If he’s flirting with you I’m sure you’re the one who started it dear.” He points an accusing finger at Roger. “What did I say about corrupting my sweet, innocent darling Deaky?”

“I don’t think Rog’s been corrupting him.” Brian jumps into the conversation, a distant look in his eyes as he thinks back. “Actually, I think he’s been tamer than usual, since John joined.”

Roger’s not sure if he should feel grateful or offended, so he goes with throwing his arms out in exasperation. “He’s a menace! I’m… well, to be honest, now I’m thinking about it too…”

“Thinking about what darling?”

His cheeks are heating up again. Damn it. “Sucking Deaky’s cock.” Roger admits, looking down and not meeting Freddie’s and Brian’s shocked expressions.

\- - -

Freddie decides that they (he) need proof. So they walk out to the living room, where John is half reading a paper on electronics, half napping.

“Dear?” Freddie plops down on the armrest of the sofa and John looks up at him.

Freddie clears his throat awkwardly and gestures at Roger, who’s kind of hanging back by the doorway with Brian. “What do you think of Rog’s new jeans? They’re fabulous right? I keep trying to convince him to keep them but you know how he gets…”

Roger rolls his eyes. How the hell is this getting proof? Why would John blab about dick sucking in this situation. He glares daggers at Freddie. This is not helping.

John says nothing at first. He looks between the nervous Freddie, to the exasperated Roger to the mostly amused Brian. Then he smiles, small and calculating in a way that sends shivers down Roger’s spine.

“I think they’re great.” He says and gives Roger a thumbs up. Roger, who had no plans of getting rid of the jeans fake smiles back. Freddie looks triumphant.

Then John’s eyes twinkle. “They make your ass look even better than usual. Makes me want to bend you over this couch and fuck you ‘til you scream my name.”

Brian drops his book on his toe and swears loudly. Freddie almost falls of the armrest of the sofa, eyes wide and haunted.

“O.. Oh!” Roger stutters, his blush coming back full force and his traitorous cock screaming for joy. “Thanks?”

Well, it wasn’t about dick sucking, but seems like Freddie got his proof after all.

\- - -

Roger sighs happily into John’s mouth, grinding down against his jeans clad erection. After John made his sexual (predatory) intent towards Roger so clear, in front of both their bandmates around lunchtime an ordinary sunday, things have been changing drastically, and quickly.

After Roger came to an understanding with himself that while he isn’t gay, not really, and he still loves girls, he kind of loves John more. And not only in a maybe-want-to-try-and-suck-his-dick-one-day kind of way, but also in a I-want-to-hold-his-hand-and-exchange-sweet-kisses and in a sickening let’s-sing-romantic-harmonies-together-and-watch-the-sunset kind of way. And let’s not even get started on the John-fucking-Roger-until-he-screams kind of way.

Anyway, this is great. It really is. Roger’s never been more enthusiastic about anything, well maybe except for really good music, but that’s hard to beat. And anyway John creates some really good music with him.

“Still want you to suck my cock.” John gasps when Roger rolls his hips down in the filthy way Freddie’s taught him. “God I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Me neither.” Roger grins and pulls on John’s swollen bottom lip with his teeth. “That you’re mine I mean.” He runs his hands over John’s shoulder blades, smirks. “But I don’t want to suck your cock right now, I just brushed my teeth.”

“Typical…” John pouts, making Roger giggle.

\- - -

“Oh… mmn god…” Roger is surfing on a wave of pleasure. John’s mouth is warm and wet and absolutely filthy around his cock. Large hands hold Roger’s thighs tightly, spreading them to the side. ”Aah more Deaky, please.” He moans, fingers dancing over his boyfriend’s scalp.

John pulls off. ”Is it good? Do you feel good Rog?”

Roger meets his excited smile and nods breathlessly, chest heaving. ”So good baby.” He tugs insistently on brown locks. ”Would feel even better if you didn’t stop but got on with it.” He challenges, on eyebrow raised and John huffs at him.

”Greedy.” John gives him a light slap on his stomach and Roger squirms, lifting his hips from the mattress and back towards that lovely mouth. John goes willingly, curling one hand around the base of Roger’s dick while letting his tongue lap teasingly over the head. ”Let me hear you. Let me hear what I’m doing to you.” He presses his teeth just slightly against sensitive flesh and Roger gasps. ”Talk to me Roger.”

And so Roger does. He whines and pants when John goes back to sucking his cock, cheeks hollowing as he slips the upper half of Roger in and out of his mouth. He groans and arches his back when John’s fist meets his lips, pumping his shaft while pleasuring him with his mouth.

”So good at this ah mm.” He whimpers, rocking his hips into John’s mouth until the other man presses him back down firmly. ”Look so damn hot fuck I want you so bad.”

John moans obscenely through stretched lips, dark eyes meeting Roger’s desperate ones. ”John please, please I want to come. Mm I’m so close. Want to… fuck… want it, your mouth.”

Blood is roaring in his head, he’s on fire, aflame with yes and more and love and lust. John owns him completely in this moment. Roger squeezes his eyes shut, the world spinning around him as he reaches the brink. ”Love you.” He breathes out, fingers reaching down to press against John’s cheek.

Then John sucks hard on him, fingers squeezing just right and Roger is helpless, standing no chance against his boyfriend’s skill and passion. He comes, hips shuddering up and down between John and the bed while whining softly.

John hungrily works him through it, soft lips wrapping tighter as he swallows down Roger’s come. He doesn’t let him go until Roger is shaking, pushing lightly at John’s shoulders.

Finally letting go off Roger, John groans and slumps over Roger’s still trembling body. ”You are so unbeliavingly sexy Rog I just can’t.” His chin dig into Roger’s stomach as he looks up at him, looking both elated and awed.

”Yeah...” Roger sighs, arms wrapping loosely over John’s back. ”You are too. And that was amazing.”

John grunts, turning his head to press his lips against Roger’s skin. ”Can’t wrap my head around that you’re really mine. That I can do this to you. With you. Wanted to for so long.”

Roger smirks at him. ”Mmhm I know. You’ve been bothering me with sucking your dick for half a year soon. Speaking of which… Maybe it’s time to give it a go.” He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs when John’s eyes widen.

”Really?” John, abruptly gets up from Roger and he looks so hopeful that Roger only laughs harder.

”Really.” He winks and sits up too, before gently making John lie down in his place. ”Want to make you feel good too.”

John lies loose and eager on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. ”You haven’t done it before.” He says hoarsely and Roger shakes his head.

”No,” he agrees, making himself comfortable between John’s spread legs. ”Never.” He faces his boyfriend’s erect and (to be fair) quite large cock and carefully wraps one hand around it.

”Roger…” John says.

”I don’t know how to do this, but you make me want to learn.” Roger smiles widely at John before promptly smacking a wet kiss on top of the flared head of his cock.

The adoring look in John’s eyes makes Roger both blush and feel all jittery and light. ”Well,” the younger man grins, resting both arms behind his head smugly. ”Better get started then!”

Roger snorts, sticks his tongue out at John and then goes to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> I'll see some of you tomorrow for the weekly PotU update!
> 
> Take care dears!


End file.
